The present invention relates to a fuse unit, for example, a fuse unit connected to a battery of a vehicle.
Recently, such a fuse unit as shown in FIG. 14 has been disclosed (For example, refer to JP-A-2002-329457 (FIG. 9)).
As shown in FIG. 14, the fuse unit 100 connects a battery 101 and an electric wire 111 for supplying power to each other, and includes a conductive metal plate fuse element 118 having fuses 114 and 116, and an insulative resin body 117 in which the fuse element 118 is inserted and molded. The resin body 117 has a front side divided body 113 and a rear side divided body 115. Both the divided bodies 113 and 115 are folded at a right angle. A fuse 114 for connecting a connection portion 104 of a battery terminal 102 and an alternator terminal 106 is disposed on the front side divided body 113. Four fuses 116 are disposed in parallel to each other on the rear side divided body 115, and four tab terminals 120 are formed at the tip ends of the fuses 116 (that is, at the downward tip ends in FIG. 14).
A battery terminal 102 is attached to a battery post 119 which is an electrode of the battery 101, and the fuse unit 100 is connected by engaging a stud bolt 103 of the battery terminal 102 in a bolt insertion hole 104a of the terminal connection portion 104 and tightening it with a nut 105. Further, the alternator terminal 106 and starter motor terminal 107 are connected by engaging the insertion holes thereof with stud bolts 110 protruding from terminal connection portions 108 and 109 and tightening the same with nuts. The alternator terminal 106 and starter motor terminal 107 are a so-called terminal with electric wires. The electric wires 111 are crimped by a pair of pressure-fit pieces 12 to connect the electric wires 111 to the battery post 119. In addition, the fuse unit 100 and battery terminal 102 are covered with a cover 121 from upward to protect from of dust and humidity.
Therefore, in a state where the fuse unit 100 is attached to the battery 101, the front side divided body 113 is positioned horizontally on the upper surface of the battery 101, and the rear side divided body 115 is positioned at a state where it suspends vertically along the front side 101a of the battery 101.
There is a case where two or more fuse units 100 are desired to be provided since the number of tab terminals 120 is short In such a case, it is considered that fuse units 100 are arranged side by side along the side of the battery 101. In this case, there are cases where the distance from the battery post 119 becomes excessively long or it is difficult to laterally dispose the fuse units 100 in view of space.
Therefore, it is considered that the fuse units 100 are superposed and attached in a direction away from the battery 101.